Light and Dark Collide
by CyrusLibera
Summary: A girl abandoned as a baby. Grows up in mostly sadness only to find herself being reunited with old friends and makes new ones. Her little bit of happiness is shattered as life goes on. She and her friends go on adventures that bring back her memories, and her fears come to life. Can she defeat the darkness that haunts her, that follows her every where? (L.A.D.C 2 Is out NOW!)
1. Chapter 1

How it all began…..

"We can't just abandon her!" A distressed woman declared. She had flame red hair with tree brown bangs. Her crystal blue eyes grew glassy with tears, and shone like diamonds as they ran down her face. "She's just a baby!" Her voice continued to raise.

"I never wanted a child! Especially one this pitiful and weak!" A rage red man screamed in return. His hair was mud brown with black clumps throughout it. The woman stared at him with shock showing on every inch of her tear stained face. "You are mine so you must do as I say!" The man persists. They both looked at the baby the woman was holding. It looked up at its mom, then tears showed in its eyes. It began to cry louder and louder while the couple continued to fight. Soon the man's hands were glowing blue.

"You wouldn't dare freeze me in an Ice Crystal." The woman growled. "I could just melt it. I am a Fire-Dragon-Slayer after all." She bragged, knowing it was the rarest and most powerful of all Dragon-Slayers.

"I'm an Ice-Dragon-Slayer and stronger than you, so don't get too cocky. It would be very difficult for you to escape….If you are still conscious when encased in ice." He snapped tactfully. He stomped up to her, then ripped the baby from her arms. She went to take the child back, but he swatted her to the floor. He held the baby by the arm above the woman, who was clutching her cheek. "Get rid of it." He bluntly commanded and dropped the baby into the mother's anxious awaiting arms. "Now!" He bellowed when she hesitated for a second. She sighed, lips quivering, and walked outside. She rocked the baby to quiet it and put it to sleep as she swayed up the street, to the deck of a quaint house, and laid the baby down on the wooden deck.

"I'm sorry little one, but you will be safer and happier here." She laid a letter under a rock, rang the doorbell, then fled. All the while she wept, for she had just given away her first, precious, and only child to a good friend. (At lest it wasn't a total stranger, right?) The door of the house opened. A woman with leaf green hair and jade colored eyes came out to find…..a baby...at her….doorstep!?

"Oh, My!" She gasped, dropping the towel she was drying her hands with.

"Who is it, Dear?" A man with a raspy voice called from inside the house. "Is everything ok?" He asked revealing sapphire hair, gold eyes, a chizzled jaw, navy-blue overalls, a white sweat covered shirt and muddy, farm, work boots holding a glass of water. "What's this? A child!?" He jumped quietly, trying not to wake the baby slopping some water in the process.

"I wonder who and where it's mother is, and how it got here…." She replied, glancing quickly at her husband, before leaning over to pick up the baby. "Huh?" She mumbled while moving a rock from on top of a piece of paper. There was writing on it. It appeared to be a message to them. It looked old as if it were written before the baby was even born. "A note for us." She read it aloud.

 _"Dear friends,_

 _I have feared this would happen the day I discovered I was expecting, but it did. Please take care of my precious daughter. I didn't want to give her away, but her life and mine depended on it. I hope you will take her in, love her, and give her the best life she could ever ask for. I entrust her to you. She is my everything. Protect her from the cruelty in this world and the men who may come after her when she is stronger. I hope to see her again._

 _-Lana"_

 _"_ Lana." The woman breathed, looking up at her husband. "No." Fear glimmered in her eyes. "It's that mad man Dargo! He's forced Lana to abandon her only child. He never did like kids. Were so in love." She thought for a minute. "I'll do it." She declared. Her husband, whose to her right, did a spit take with his water. He coughed and sputtered for a few moments. The woman cradled the baby lovingly, slightly smiling.

"We will?" He squeezed out, voice cracking. She glared at him, giving him an 'Of course we will' look. "Jade, sweety, we can barely put food on the table, and keep a roof over our heads, let alone another child!" He contradicted pointedly.

"Well we can't just leave her! No one wants a child found at their doorstep. Plus Lana entrusted us with a new life that was the most important thing to her. We can handle it. I know we can." ' _I hope.'_ She sighed, went inside. "Julio. Do we have any goats milk left?" Jade hollered from the kitchen.

"We should have some in our reserves down stairs." Julio answered. "Hmph. 'We can handle it.' she says." He mocked with a grumbled, and went inside to help his wife, Jade.


	2. Chapter 2

**FAMILY!...?**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Ok.**

 **So I just want you all to know that I'm trying to get a bunch of chapters up. In the next few days I hope to have up to 9 or more chapters done. I'm trying my best so if you must criticize then please be polite about it this is my first story being posted after all. I hope you like the overall story. Also. The whole story is actually broken up into 4 separate ones. If you want to continue reading the story after chapter 7 then look up Light and Dark Collide 2 and so on for the other two parts. Also. This chapter is long compared to the first one, but trust me. They get longer. Anyway. Here's CHAPTER 2!**

"JARID! Get over here and help your mother. Now!" Julio yelled across the yard to his son.

"Now, Julio, he's only eight. We can't expect him to do _**all**_ the baby jobs." Jade scolded her husband lightly with a smile.

"I know But you've been straining yourself a lot lately, though, so Jarid and I are going to take over for a while." He replied roughly.

"I'm….here…..What did….you want me….to do,…..Mom?" Jarid panted, gasping for air, after running across the field that's their yard.

"Your mother needs to rest, so you can take your baby sister and go play for a while. Bring her to me when she has had enough play time. You and I are going to take care of her while Mommy rests for a few days." Julio squatted in front of him.

"OK!" Jarid exclaimed, while straitening up from being hunched over to catch his breath. He ran off to lay a blanket on the grass a few feet away, lay out a few toys, then, carefully, he took his baby sister from Jade. "Come on, Cyrus. Let's go play for a little while!" He chirped, taking her over to the blanket to play. She giggled and laughed as he sat her down, and immediately started to throw toys around and play.

 **PRESENT DAY**

 **Narrator's P.O.V:**

 _As the years roll by Jade and Julio become older, Jarid does many (more like any) jobs he can to help pay the house bills, and Cyrus is excited for her six_ _th_ _birthday._

Cyrus is happily beating the welcome floor mat with the beating stick, humming to herself beautifully, when her now 14 year old brother bursts through the back door. She stops her work and looks at him in confusion.

 **Cyrus' P.O.V:**

I am about to ask Jarid what is going on, but he interrupts me.

"Cyrus, RUN!" He yells. The horror in his eyes and on his face is as clear as a freshly cleaned glass. There is a crash and a bang. He runs up to me and picks me up with, for his age, surprisingly strong arms.

"I'm scared!" I wail, as Mommy and Daddy rush out with three mean people, who are obviously wizards, hot on their heels. Mommy and Daddy whip around, making the pursuers come to a halt.

"What do you want with us?" Mommy demands viciously, backing up to guard me and Jarid protectively.

"REVENGE!" The insane wizard declares insanely.

"YOU IDIOTE!" The leader of the group barks, smacking the insane one on the back of his head, "We're here to follow orders. Kill the family and take the youngest kid to Master."

Over. My. Dead. Body!" Daddy growls, and Mommy nods beside him. "Jarid. Get Cyrus out of here. We'll stop them." Jarid nods and runs with me still in his arms. I take one look at my home and family, not knowing it will be the last time I see them. I spot one of the bad guys get by Mommy and Daddy. I scream and Jarid looks back just as Mommy yells to him.

"Jarid! ONE GOT PAST! I'M COM-!" She's struck to the ground by a bolt of BLUE lightning. She jumps back up and launches him through the house, making a huge hole, with a SKY-DRAGON-ROAR!? Daddy looks like a shadow, and is firing dark magic at his victim repeatedly. _'They're Dragon Slayers!'_ The thought runs through my mind, then bushes and trees block my view. The wizard who got past is still in pursuit of us, and I tremble from fear.

 **SCENE OF FIGHT WITH PARENTS**

 **NO ONE'S P.O.V:**

Jade leaps into the air, wings shoot out from her upper back. She flaps them furiously once causing a tornado to form. It slams into her opponent, and the shocking jolt brakes the man's neck, killing him instantly. She lands gracefully, then a beam of light pierces her stomach. She falls to the ground, irises dots, hands on her stomach. She's dead. Static flickers in her hair and on her clothing, giving away the murderer. Julio, her husband, becomes outraged at the sight of her beat up body, rises in a black cloud with blood red lightning sparking in it.

"I'll make you pay! WITH YOUR LIFE!" He screeches, hammering all of his magic down on the unsuspecting wizard. The connection and force leaves a crater in the ground. The wizard is demolished, and Julio is panting heavily. He falls to the ground and his breathing slows and slows until it comes to a disturbing…..stop.

 **SCENE OF BATTLE WITH JARID**

 **NO ONE'S P.O.V:**

Jarid sets Cyrus down under a thick bush. They had lost the wizard for the moment by backtracking and zigzagging.

"Stay here, Cyrus. If I say run, then you RUN. Go to those mountains-" He explains pointing to looming mountains in the east, "Ok? You'll be safe on the other side. Don't stop running no matter what happens until you get there. Ok?" He sounds serious. Cyrus nods as silent, scared, tears slide down her reddening cheeks. "Good." He gives a single nod, then walks a few paces into the clearing they stopped beside, waves his hands, and the wizard, who is leading the group, brushes his way through the bushes and into the clearing.

"Where's the girl, Kid? If you tell me and give her to me I'll let you live. Deal?" The wizard negotiates calmly.

"Like I would tell you, Jerk! And I have a name. I'm not 'Kid'." Jarid barks darkly.

"Now, now. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. And if you must know, my name is Daren. Now where is the girl." The wizard known as Daren replies through clinched teeth.

"Whatever, Buzzard. I'd rather DIE than give my sister to YOU!" Jarid refuses in return.

"Those are tough words for someone so young. Let's see if you can back it up after THIS!" Daren yells, launching a blue ball of lightning at Jarid, and he dodges easily. A small crater is left over from the shot. The earth suddenly shifts, and giant boulders explode from the ground, battering Daren violently. "UUUUUGGH!" He screeches. Jarid's hand is glowing GREEN! _'He's an Earth-Dragon-Slayer!? Wow!'_ Cyrus thinks with wide eyes. _'Why did no one tell me? I am the one who has always believed and loved them!'_ Thoughts continue to crowd her mind, when she sees Jarid glance at her. He's struggling in vain to stop Daren. He's not strong to win! He mouths I love you sis., then yells to her.

"RUN! GO. GO NOW!" Cyrus jumps out of the bushes and charges towards the mountians with insane speed for a six year old. It was almost if not unnatural. Seriously. You can see the dust flying.

"You little BRAT! SHE WAS HERE THIS WHOLE DANG TIME!?" Daren thunders viciously. Venom is threaded in every word. Daren's face grows red with anger. "I'll get you for that!" He hisses, firing lightning at Jarid, but Jarid has disappeared. _'Where did he go? This is too COOL!'_ Cyrus shouts in her mind. She is looking back so she can say her final goodbye to Jarid, but doesn't see him. Suddenly sword sharp rocks shoot from the ground and impale Daren. Jarid then walks out of the ground! His breathing is labored, yet he turns towards Cyrus, makes eye contact, and they smile at each other. Jarid begins to walk painfully to her, but stops abruptly. A black glow flickers behind him. He turns, as Daren fires his shot at Cyrus, Jarid then jumps in the way in a split second decision to save her, and is launched into the bushes.

"JARID!" Cyrus' voice rips through the trees, and fresh tears flood her eyes.

"It….is…..done." Daren gasps before he breathes out and breathes no more. Cyrus bolts over to Jarid, discovering that he is glowing black.

"J-Jarid?" Cyrus asks shakily, "C'm-on. Get up. We gotta go home." She gently shakes his shoulder, but when he doesn't respond, she sits by him and sobs. _'I've lost everything.'_ She thinks fearfully. _'Everyone is gone. Where will I go? What will I do?'_ Then she remembers what her brother said. _**'You must run to the mountains.'**_ _'But what will I do there?'_ Cyrus wonders, then remembers what her mom had once told her. _**'If you were to go over the mountains, on the other side, there is a village. But the mountains are dangerous so never go there unless you must.'**_ "Ok, Cyrus. We are going to go over the mountains." She tells herself aloud. She wipes her eyes dry, and starts to wander through the trees up the mountain nearest to her. Half way up the mountain she falls to the ground heavily. The sun is now setting, painting the darkening sky and surroundings a passionate pink shade. Cyrus is tired, hungry, and…..lost. Despite her efforts to stay awake and keep going like she was told, darkness sweeps her into a deep dreamless sleep. So there she lays, sleeping, under the out coming night stars, on the open ground, unaware of the possible dangers that may be lurking in the waning light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, this is a late chapter. Life happened so I couldn't get much done. Or any...done. Anyway, I'm trying to post a million chapters in the next week, so I HOPE I will be able to do it and catch up. Continue reading!**

Dragon!

 **Cyrus' P.O.V**

The sun shines brightly in my face. I drape my arm over my eyes to block out the sun rays. Suddenly I feel a big puff of wind, and a heavy thump vibrates the ground for a moment.

"What is this? What are you doing all the way up this mountain little one?" A sweet but powerful voice asks my very gently. I remove my arm from my face and open my eyes to look at the woman who spoke. But I don't find one. I find a….

"A DRAGON!? You're a dragon!" I scream sitting up in a flash.

"Yes I am young-ling." She answers smoothly. I look her whole body over. SHE'S HUGE! Her oval eyes are fire orange. Her smooth, scaly skin is sky blue, but in just the right spot in the sun it turns to silver. With a well muscled body, and a magical feel when fairly close to her I realize quickly for my age that she could kill me with magic not just the average dragon ways.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY IF I TRESPASSED!" I squawk, my voice laced with fear, and I put my hands in front of my face, and turn my head away from her, eyes tightly shut.

"Now, now Little One. Do not fear, I'm harmless to you. In fact I came, because you called to me unknowingly." The dragon responds calmly and uses her tail to stand me up, then pushes me closer to her. She then wraps her tail around the two of us. "Let me introduce myself, _then_ I'll explain." Her voice soft as falling snow, causing me to no longer be afraid. I can feel that she is telling the truth, so I nod eagerly. But just before she speaks there is a gargling sound…..My stomach. I suddenly realize how hungry and thirsty I am. "Hmm. You are hungry, and _very_ messy." She lets a hint of laughter enter her voice, hen thinks for a moment. "Tell you what. Why don't we go to my home, get cleaned up, eat, _then_ I'll explain. Does that seem alright?" She tilts her head patiently, waiting for my answer. My stomach growls again, and I lay my hands on it.

"yes please. If it is ok with you ma'am." My voice comes out quiet and small, but light. She giggles then lifts me to the base of her neck, using her tail once more. I gasp and cling to her as if my life depends on it. She snorts a small laugh.

"Hold on tightly now. We are going for a little ride." She instructs me, and I obey immediately. When I feel her jump into the air and begin to fly, a shocked squeal escapes my mouth. My grip tightens further along with my now screwed up face. "You know. Things may seem scary, but when you look at the differently they don't appear as scary. They might be beautiful even. You just need the courage to give it the chance. Come on. Try it, and see the world how I sometimes do." She encourages me wisely, so I can't resist peeking a quick look. One eye opens, then the other. I sit up and gasp in awe at the view.

"Oh, it's beautiful." I beam, "You were right." I sigh gleefully. _'This_ _is amazing! I'm on a dragon, FLYING, AND I GET O SEE THE WORLD LIKE NO ONE ELSE CAN!'_ I think to my pleasure. A smile works its way onto my lips. In a few moments I'm smiling from ear to ear with my head back and arms stretched out, enjoying the wind in my hair. My dragon friend smiles, glancing up at me. I'm taking in big gulps of fresh air, loving each breath. "This is GREAT! WOOOHOOO! YEAH!" I scream as loud as I can. I can feel my friend laugh silently, then she begins to swerve and pick up speed. I lean over and grab her neck, heart pounding from fear of falling off. Snow capped mountains above me and lush green forestry beside and below me flashes by, and I start to laugh harder and harder. Soon my friend starts to laugh along with me. We land in a few minutes, and she sighs once we catch our breath.

"Well. It has been a long time since I have laughed like that Young one. I thank you." She smiles happily me so I smile back politely. She looks around, then skims her tail through my hair and brushes the dust off of me. "We're here. Come. Let us get some food into our bellies."

"YAY! We're here! I'm so hungry I could eat an elephant!" I exclaim.

"Well then we mustn't delay. Come inside and I will return with our meal." My dragon friend instructs, gesturing to a cozy looking cave. I nod and head inside, and she slides into a smaller cave in the right wall that she can barely fit into. I find a rock that's like a chair, sit, and wait. She returns from the nook in the wall with two massive piles of human food.

"Alright. Let's dig in." She pushes what looks like a mountain of food towards me, and my jaw drops open instantly, drool flooding my mouth. "Now, don't eat too much. I wouldn't want you to get a belly ache." She cautions obviously knowing I'm only six. I wolf down the food like there is no tomorrow. When I am done I chug some water, then I finally gather enough courage to ask what her name is.

"Excuse me ma'am, but what is your name?" I ask as innocently as possible.

"So polite and kind." She replies, slightly surprised, "Your parents taught you well. My name is Universe. Universe of Stars. Queen Dragon."

"That's a pretty name." I comment. "Are you really a Queen Dragon? What kind are you?"

"Thank you, and I'm not _a_ Queen Dragon I am _the_ Queen Dragon. I'm the master of all the kinds of dragons in the world. So my kind would be a dragon that knows all magic. Even magic dragons don't or can't use. Like Solid Script, Celestial, or Requip for example." She explains. "Now what is your name Young-ling?"

"Oh. It's Cyrus. Cyrus Dragonfly." I answer.

"Do you have a home?" She quizzes me curiously.

"No. Yesterday some mean people came and my parents and brother fought to protect me, because the bad people were trying to take me away. They all died." I try not to cry, but the tears are ready to over flow.

"I'm so sorry. I will take care of you now. It will be nice to have some company if you will stay." Universe decides. "I've always wanted a daughter."

"Yes I want to stay with you. You're really nice to me." I smile, brushing my tears away.

"Great. If you would like, you can call me Universe. And who knows maybe you'll someday call me Mom. Whatever you like best." She suggests cheerfully.

"Ok." My voice squeaks from glee. "So how did you find me? You didn't tell me yet." I remind her.

"You don't know?" She appears shocked, cocking her head to the left.

"Know what?" I question curiously.

"I thought you would have at least discovered it already," She mumbles more to herself than to me.

"Discoverversedudad…,whatever you just said, what?" I ask wanting an answer.

"Do you know what a Dragon-Slayer and Dragon-Slaying magic is?" She quizzes, fully bringing her attention to me.

"YES!" I squeal, "I LOVE THEM! I've read tons of books about them."

"Were your parents Dragon-Slayers? Did they help you read the books?" Universe digs deeper for direct information.

"Yes and yes. I read most of the books on my own, but Mommy or Daddy would help me when I couldn't proproprob...bleah." I struggle to say the word I mean correctly.

"Pronounce?" She says it for me. I nod.

"Yeah. They would help me with that word and explain if I didn't know what it meant." I finish my thought.

"Do you know how you called to me?" I shake my head at her question. "Well, your heart possesses-." I cock my head in confusion, " _Holds_ the power of a true dragon. I was able to feel your power, so I thought it was a new dragon in the area, but I was wrong. When I found you I realized you were the dragon I thought was in the area. You're born a true Dragon-Slayer. I knew instantly you were very powerful, but also in extreme danger since you were alone." She explains slowly.

"Wow! Really?" I jump. "Wold you tech me how to use all of the different magics? You can teach me, can't you?"

"Yes I can, and I will gladly teach you. When would you like to begin?" Universes eyes spark with joy.

"Can we start now?" I mumble, putting my hands behind my back and shuffle my feet.

"Of course." She agrees while walking outside, and I follow. "I will teach you all the abilities there are in Dragon-Slaying."

"WHAT! Can you actually do that?" I blurt out.

"If I learned them all, then I can teach you to do them all." Universe declares determinedly. I nod my head with a serious look on my face. "First we will find your natural element, before I teach you the others." She looks at the land around us, thinking. "try lifting the water from that puddle up with your mind." She points her wedge shaped nose at a pool of water a few feet away. I try really hard three times, but the water does no more than sits there. "So it isn't that one...Try growing a flower." I try growing a flower, but again nothing happens. "Freeze the dew on that fern." Again I fail. "Ruffle the leaves of that spruce tree." The leaves swish around, but Universe says it wasn't because of me but the natural breeze. "Turn that rock into iron." Once again I Fail. I stomp my foot in anger, and fire shoots from my foot, goes in a straight line on the grass, and engulfs a tree in a flash. My eye almost bulge out of my head in surprise.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle." Universe murmurs, shocked. She trains me in fire for the rest of the day.

I lay down in the bed we made together. It is way too big, but it will be the perfect size when I get older. I yawn sleepily and fall asleep sweetly to Universe's humming of a lullaby that hasn't been heard of for hundreds of years.

"Looks like I finally have my little apprentice." She whispers once I'm asleep, and she's done humming. She then curls up into a ball at the wall nearest the bed to guard me from any intruders.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone. I am sooo sorry for taking so long to up date. The computer needed to be fixed (like really badly) and the internet time was being used WAY too much so I just couldn't seem to get to this chapter. This chapter is really long...and a doozy. Sorry about everything, and for keeping you waiting. PLEASE ENJOY!_ xD.

CHAPTER 4

A few months after that day, I come to an abrupt halt in my training. I just can't get the hang of Iron-Dragon-Roar. I try and I try, but nothing happens. I can do it with all the other elements, but not with Iron apparently.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGG! I CAN'T DO THIS!" I schreech at the top of my lungs. Universe can't hear me, because she left to do something, a five minute flight away. A massive gust of wind and ground trembling thud comes from behind me.

"Can't do what?" A deep male voice asks. I pivot on my heel to face him. His scales and scent portrays that he is an Iron dragon. _'Another talking dragon?! Too cool!'_ My mind hoops and hollars, while I stare at the waiting dragon. I snap out of my excitement.

"Oh. I can't do the Iron-Dragon-Roar." I growl frustratedly, but shy slightly.

"Okay. Well, I could help you, but first I would need to ask permission from your dragon teacher." He offers kindly. I just about answer him when the familiar flap flap of Universe's wings causes us to look up at the same time, to see her comeing into view.

"Metalicana! What a pleaseant surprise. What can I help you with?" She calls to us. _'So that's his name. Metal-bleah-bleah er however you say it.'_ I confirm in my mind.

"Greetings, my Queen. Is this you apprentice?" He greets. _'I guessthey already know each other.'_ I shrug mentally.

"No need for such formalities, Metalicana. I'm a friend, not a misstress, or queen. not here. Back to your question, yes. She is my apprentice." She answers, smiling at me. "You came to see me, I presume, Metalicana. I hope there are no problems." Her concerne doesn't surprise me. She's always this kind to others.

"No, no. Everything is fine. I was merely showing my 'child in training' around the mountains when I heard this young one-" He flicks his tail tip at me, "criy out that she can't do something. I came down to see if I could be of assistance." He explains, and Universew turns to me, smiling knowingly.

"Still can't get it right?" I shake my head at her question. "So you were showing him around, eh?" She questions, turning back to Metalicana. "Is he stil with you?"

"Yes." He nods.

"Well you wanted to help. And I know just how you can!" She proclaims.

"Oh? How will we do it, then." Metalicana challenges in a friendly manner.

"We can have our , as you say, 'children in training' practice with each other! They can teach eah other, and learn from each other. It will let us rest and have time to talk, and help them to work as a team for the future when they find the guild that they want to be in!" She convinces him easily.

"I like it. Just one problem." He agrees.

"And that is...?" She calmly retorts.

"How can they work together if they haven't met yet?" Metalicana points out.

"You are absolutely right. Silly me. Well let us fix that." She nods to me. Metalicana twists hid head around and murmers something I can't make out. he turns back, and a tall boy a few years older than me, with many iron piercings, jumps down from Metalicana's back, then glares at me. I glare back, sticking my tongue out. _'If you act like that, then that's exactly what your gonna get in return.'_ I growl to myself. A flicker of shock appears on the boy's face for a split second, then disappears, and the two dragons laugh.

" Don't get that too often, do you, Gajeel?" Metalicana laughs, patting the boy on the back with his tail. Gajeel grunts and shrugs the tail away.

"This should be interesting." Universe predicts, glancing at Metalicana, who merely lifts his shoulders to say 'oh, well.'

" Well if **_HE_** -" I point at Gajeel. " is going to be mean and not say hello, then that is exactly what he will get in return!" I bark indignantly, giving a curt nod once I proved my piont.

"Wow. Fiesty little girl, isn't she?" Metalicana states, glancing at Universe and Gajeel. "Now go say hello, Gajeel." He comands. Gajeel's face only hardens and he stands fast, refusing to move or speak.

"I see he's picked up some of you stubborness." Universe smirks teasingly. Metalicana gives a 'hmph', then, at the same time, he and Universe use their tails to push Gajeel and I closer together. (Heck. We were like ten feet away from each other.) I spin around, dig my toes into the ground, and push against her tale. But my feet just slide across the ground leaving ruts in the dirt. Gajeel walks to the center of the clearing, crosses his arms, and sighs as if he's bored. i give Universe a 'Please don't make me do it.' stare, but she just mouths 'Sorry', before giving me a final shove. With that, I stumble backwards, trip on a protruding root, and fall. I close my eyes and brace for impact..., but it never comes. A hand grasps my elbow, stops my fall, then helps me stand again. Before the hand moves away I look to see who helped me. It was GAJEEL! He glances down at me lazily, and lets go of my arm.

"You're welcome." He grunts, then looks away, recrossing his arms.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." I stutter. _'I thought he would just let me fall, then maybe laugh at me, but I guess I was wrong.'_ "Why did you catch me?" He glances down at me, again, with a raised eyebrow made of iron piercings. (He is a head taller than me.) "You seem like the kind of person who would just...let me fall." I clareify for him. He huffs before answering.

"I wasn't raised like that." He turns to me, arms remaining crossed, to make eye contact. "So you obviously know my name, but I don't know yours. Care to tell me?" he blunly asks.

"Gajeel!" Metalicana barks. Gajeel faces him instantly.

"What!? What'd I do?" He answeres indignantly.

"Be nice!" Metalicana yells in return.

"But I wasn't be-."

"Yes you were and you know it!" Metalicana interrupts him. Gajeel growls, gritting his teeth.

"BOYS! Calm down this instant!" Universe interceptes at last, voice on fire. They stop immediately. "Metalicana, stop yelling at him. Has it ever occurred to you, that if you two didn't always bicker, Gajeel would be nicer to people when need be?" Metalicana lowers his head in shame, and Universe, nodding because she knows she's right, transfers her gaze to Gajeel. "And, Gajeel." Her tone softens, "That was a bit rude. Would you please ask her again? More nicely this time?" Gajeel sighs exaduratedly, rolling his blood red eyes, and truns his attention back to an expectant and patient me, who is not at all dampened by his poor attitude.

"Would you **_please_** tell me your name?" He asks grudgingly, emphasising 'please'. He is obviously forcing himself to speak lightly, unlike before.

"Of course. It's Cyrus. Cyrus Dragonfly." I replie cotentedly.

"Nice. My last name is Redfox, in case you were wondering." He replies, sounding less reluctant.

"Your name is really cool." I compliment, getting used to talking to him easily. _'He doesn't seem so bad. Just a bit on the grumpy side.'_ I think, giggling to myself. _'I called him grumpy._ xD! _'_

"Uh, thanks." His facual expression loses some of its hardness, and he uncrosses his arms.

"Well you two. Why don't you get started?" Universe steps in.

"Start what?" Gajeel and I ask at the same time.

"Training, of course. Metalicana and I are going to talk some things over in my cave." She explains. "Cyrus, you know where it is. Come get us if you need to."

"Wow, wait. How are we supposed to pracice? Like, what are we doing?" Gajeel, completely baffled, voices his and my questions.

"Yeah." I agree.

Show each other what you are working on in your training, then help perfect it, if need be. Challenge each other in a mock battle if you want. Just don't hurt each other. That should keep you busy for a while." She explians, then goes to her cave with Metalicana trailing after her, leaving Gajeel and I alone to figure everything out.

"W-well. What are you working on right now, Gajeel?" I ask him, breaking the silence.

"Nothing. Metalicana said I'm ahead enough to take two days off. today's my first day off, so he descided to show me around." He answeres simply, "What are you working on, that you can't do what. So. Ever?" He teases me slightly. I glare at him, face screaming 'really.'

"I can't do the Iron-Dragon-Roar right. I've been stuck on it for the last week." I groanand flop onto the ground, face twisted into a pout. Gajeel snorts a laugh.

"Let's see what you're doing wrong." He suggests, and I look at him in cofusion. "Do it. Show me. Whatever." His tone more friendly. _'I guess he's a lot nicer once you get to know him.'_ The thought runs through my mind, while I get into position.

"Iron-Dragon-ROOOAAAR!" I yell and try to breathe a blast of iron, but only a couple of iron pebbles come out. I look to Gajeel for his responce. He's staring at me blankly, arms once again crossed at his chest. I smile nervously at him. i look away, face hot with embarassment, slump my shoulders, and sigh diasappiontedly. My bottom lip quivers and I can't stop myself. I sit on the ground and begin to muffle on coming sobs. Gajeel, totaly stunned, takes a step back. He has no idea what just happened OR how to deal with it. His face screams 'WHAT DO I DO NOW!?'

With Universe and Metalicana

Universe's P.O.V

"Do you think they are coming along alright, Universe?" Metalicana, Gajeel's dragon, wonders nervously.

"It's been less than five minutes." I giggle, "I will listen in on them." I offer. A small breeze picks up, and I hear Cyrus crying. I smell the air. Gajeel's nervousness fills my sent glands. He obviously doesn't know what to do. I descide to send him a message on the breeze.

With Cyrus and Gajeel

Gajeel's P.O.V

 _'What the HECK am I going to do!? She's CRYING! Sh-should I go get Universe? Maybe. She would know how to deal with her.'_ I think as millions of questions crowd my mind. **_'Comfort her. Make her feel better, then get her to try again.'_** _'WOW! Who's talking to me? Hello? Umm. I hope that was Universe. Okay. So I need to..COMFORT HER! IS UNIVERSE MAD! HOW AM_ _ **I**_ _SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!? Oh brother. Someone kill me now.'_ I grumble to myself. I take a deep breath and let it out.

Cyrus's P.O.V

I hear Gajeel take a deep breath, then come over. He sits next to me, and I immediately smell how nervous he is.

"H-hey. You okay?" He asks, not knowing what to say. I sniff a few times before answering.

"I just can't do it." I whisper. He's trying so hard to help, that I'm trying to help him help me. (If that makes any sence at all.) He puts his arm around my shoulder and pats my arm. He has no clue what he's doing or what for.

"You did everything perfectly." He starts, gaining more control on the situation. "We just need to think of something new to try. That's all. C'mon. I'll do it with you." He stands, and holds out his hand to help me up. I wipe away my tears as I stand.

"Any ideas that might help?" I ask. "Cause I got nothin'."

"Have you tried turning you hands to iron before doing the roar?That's how I had to do it at first. Now I'm able to do it normally." He grabs the chance to brag to me, and I roll my eyes.

"No I haven't tried that yet." I answer, sounding like I'm impressed.

"Okay. How about I do a part of it then you copy me?" Gajeel suggests, back to his normal self. (About as normal as he will get at least.)

"Sure!" I replie, now happy to try again. We try it twice. The first time it's pretty good, just not big, fast, or strong enough to do much damage to my "practice rock". The second time, I do it perfectly. When Gajeel tells me how I did, I squeal and run to tell Universe. Just before I take off, I grab Gajeels hand and drag him along with me. I look back at him, and his face tells me that he was NOT ready for that to happen.I smile, and he smiles back! When we reach our dragons we are still smiling. That is, apparently, unusual for Gajeel to smile...at all...LET ALONE THIS GIANT GOOFY GRIN OF HIS! (that's not the one that means you're gonna die. Thankfully.) When Metalicana sees Gajeel's smile he seems dumbfounded.

"What's wrong, Metalicana?" Universe glances at him in confusion, "They're just smiling."

"That's just it." Metalicana explains, staring at Gajeel. "Gajeel never, and I mean NEVER EVER smiles!"

Time Skip!

7 years have past, and it's my 13th birthday!

I open my eyes as I roll over in my bed. the first thing I see is a long, black feather. I pick it up, look it over, look at my calendar on the wall behind me, and squeal.

"UNIVERSE! GUESS WHAT!" I yell, running around the cave Universe and I call home. When I can't find her I sigh and begin the hunt for a note. She always leaves me a note. I soon find her note at the entrance to the cozy cave.

Dear Cyrus,

I have gone to Metalicana's. Please come when you find and have read this note. Wear something nice. it doesn't have to be really fancy, just one step above casual. It is your birthday. Follow my scent trail. I know you don't know the way. Good luck!

 _'Sounds like a challenge to me.'_ I put on a cute lavendar t-shirt along with navy blue bejewled jean shorts. I pack my training clothes in case there is some reason I may need to fight, I don't want to ruin my nice out fit! Wings appear on my back, that drag two fet behind my when folded back. They are a beautiful, feathered, dark chocolate brown colored design. When I discovered and began to develop my powers they began to come in and grow. Now I can use them whenever I want and no one would know I have them since i can make them disppear and reappear. **(Like Happy, who Cyrus will meet in a futur chapter.)** I jump into the air and follow Universe's scent trail. It zig-zags and backtracks. _'I knew that this was going to be a challenge. AND ON MY BIRTHDAY!'_ I laugh to myself at how frustrating and crazy Universe can be. In half an HOUR I FINALLY reach Metalicana's home. Another cave. Only his is on a 1000 foot DROP! So if you fell of were forced off...you'd die...obviously.

I land gracefully on the massive ledge, (Kinda has to be massive if it's the only landing area for a freakin' DRAGON!) and smell the air. It's quiet. Too quiet. With my suspitions, I descied to change into my training clothes behind a rock. When I come out, my sky blue tank top ,that shows my belly button, and my navy blue sweat pants are made evident and very noticeable compared to the cream and grey rocks around me. _'Shoot! I stick out like a sore thumb!'_ I scan the area warily and call into the cave.

"Hello? Metalicana? Universe told me to come here." i wait and get no answer. _'strange. Universe said they would be here. That's why she told me to come. Right?'_ I'm about to turn around when I get randomly forced to the ground. I squirm and wiggle to free myself from the wieght that's holding me down mercilessly.

"Stop squirmming, and put your hands behind your back! HEY! Be good, if you want to live." A gruff voice like Darth Vader orders me, trying to grab my purposely flailing wrists and hands. The voice is strangely familiar but different all at once. Whoever this is, they must be wearing some sort of voice desguiser thing. My attacker's build, fighting technique, and strength is very familiar aswell...sooooo...I descide to have a little fun with the mystery man holding me down. I suddenly go limp, meking him think he's won the battle...then I smile devilishly.

"Never." I growl. His confusion is replaced by shock as I jolt upwards, slamming into him, and throw his off to the side. I jump up, and slide easily into a fighting stance. we do something like a skrimmage. As it progresses, it becomes more and more intense. Shortly, we are hollaring powerful moves and trying to kill each other, it seems. Eventually we become exausted and land from our last attacks, glaring pitchforks at each other.

I stare at him. He is SO FAMILIAR. He starts laughing, almost falling over, then Universe and Metalicana decend from the clouds above.

"Well done you two." Metalicana's voice booms.

"Indeed." Universe agrees. I stare at them, then my opponent, then back at them. my face says it all... _'WHAAAAAAAAT?'_

"Wait. What IS THIS!?" I yell at the dragons flaping my arms a few times for emphasis. they laugh. Metalicana nods to my opponent, still making eye contact with me. The mystery man removes the long black trench coat he has on to reveal black sandals, white baggy sweat pants, a skirtlike jacket piece flaring out around his hips, an iron chest plate, and long black feathers at one shoulder. He removes the voice desguiser mask. He has long black spikey hair and several iron peircings on his eyebrows and ears. his blood red eyes dance happily, but he stares blankly at me.

"REALLY!?" I bellow, half angry half laughing. "You just had to set all that up on my birhtday, Mom?" Universe, whom I call mom, smiles guiltily. "I guess I still have to be on my guard. Even if it is on my birthday. But I have to say. Nice one with the sneak attack, Gajeel. You ALMOST pulled it off." I smile a toothy, eye closed grin in his direction.

"ALMOST!? I DID IT PERFECTLY!" He hollars, his eyes blazing defiantly.

"Suuuuuuurrrree you did. Keep telling yourself that." I tease, trying to provoke him into another skrimmage. It's working. He stiffens with a heavy glare frozen on his face. "Now, Gajeel, if you stay like that your face will be frozen like that forever." Steam begins to poor out his ears, and I prepare to say another thing to make him crack so we can fight, but Metalicana buttes in first.

"Alright, that's enough. Cyrus, stop trying to provoke him. And, Gajeel. Stop being so provokable! I could see the steam rolling from your ears!" Metalicana scolds us, then notices Gajeel's dark glare trained on him. I know Gajeel wants to pound something into the dirt, and his "thing" is Metalicana. _'It's not me anymore!? FOO! I wanted to do another brawl so I can really let Gajeel have it!'_ I whine inwardly. Then Universe joins in.

"Okay kids, and older kid." She angles her head at Metalicana piontedly, "Getting back to the real picture. Happy birthday, Cyrus. Did you bring that change of cloths I meantioned in my note?" I hold up a dark blue duffle bag and nod.

"Yup." I dramatically pop the 'p'.

"Good. Go change, please." She requests. I nod and walk behind the same rock I first changed behind.

"WO! Wait! She's changing now! RIGHT HERE!?" Gajeel freaks out a little, face burning up to a cherry red.

"Well I could change in front of you if you want." I replie as innocently as possible, poking my head around the boulder. His face expresses a long 'Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt?!' while his eye twitches a few times, face now two shades of red darker. I place my finger tips on my lips as I giggle at his expression. "KIDDING! I'm just kidding! Okay?" I reasure him. His facial appearance doesn't changes except for the fact that his eye stops twitching, and he turns to go sit in his cave. _'I got him GOOOOOOOOOOOOD!'_ I finish changing into my nice outfir from earlier, feeling refreshed. "So. What are we doing today?" I ask.

"We are going to celebrate your birthday, of course!" Universe smiles. Metalicana sweeps her and I into his humble, comfey, cave. The first thing I see when I get in the cave is a GIGANTIC cake with a few gifts around it. Three in total. I gasp in surprise.

"Go on. Sit down. The cake's your favorite. White cake with your homemade frosting recipe." Universe nods to the display.

"You did all of this for me?" I force out breathlessly.

"Gajeel made the cake and frosting with my help for ingrediance," Universe explains, "Metalicana got the supplies, and I decorated the cake when it was done cooking."

"oh, thank you guys. For all of this. Really. Thank you. It's amazing." I bow formally to the dragons, then raise an eyebrow curiously at Gajeel, "I didn't know you could cook. Why didn't you tell me? Was it too girlish? Or too embarassing?" I grin as he rolls his eyes. "Oh, it doesn't matter. It smells delicious."

"Careful. I might have piosoned it just for you ya know." Gajeel teases, and I wave a hand at him.

"Oh, you. Well...LET'S EAT THIS DARN THING ALREADY! THE SMELL IS KILLING ME! Littarelly. I'm drowning in my own spit here I'm drooling so bad." I laugh, and the party begins.

Short Time Skip

Once the party is over, I go for a walk out side Universe's cave and enter the woods. (The party was taken back to Universe's cave for the games and extra snacks.)

"Nice night isn't it." A deep voice sounds smoothly behind me. I jump and spin around to see Gajeel.

"Yeah! Isn't it wonderful?" I breathe in deeply and sigh.

"Mm. It's nice and fresh." He answers, staring into the distant trees.

"OH! I almost forgot. I want to give this back to you." I bounce on my tip toes, holding out a long black feather.

"My shoulder piece feather! But you won it like we agreed in the assesment." He examines the feather, then hands it back to me, sheking his head. "You keep it. When we find our guilds or get separated, you will have this to remember me by."

"Thank you. I know we don't get along very well, and that you hate sappy things, but this means a lot to me. Here." I reach into my pocket and pull out an oval locket necklace with silver fernashing. I hand it to his gently. "You keep that then to remember me. Open it and see what's inside. I picked it out myself." he opens it, uncharacteristically gentle, and sees a picture of the two of us. The picture is me on his shoulders, ruffling his hair, and him glaring at my laughing face. A small smile appears on his face, and he closes it, puts it in his pant's pocket.

"Thanks." He mumbles.

"Although you are my only friend that's human that I have, you are the best one ever. You're like a brother to me. Even when we drive each other up the wall sometimes." I smile up at him...

Sorry. This took SSOOOOOOO LONG TO DO! This is the longest chapter I have typed so far. BY FAR! I hope you liked it. The next one will hopefully be up in the next week. Maybe a bit longer. Who knows. Maybe life will delay me majorly again. Keep reading my little grasshoppers! (Yes I just calle dyou a grasshopper. IT'S MY THING! SO DON'T JUDGE! No wait. You can't. YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED! XD!)


	5. Chapter 5

**OH MAH GERSH! I am so sorry for keeping you waiting! I've really stressed with school, friends and all, so once I had gotten chapter 4 up I forgor ALL ABOUT CHAPTER 5! I'm so so so so soooo sorry for that! Now, since it's christmas break, I'm gonna type a whole bunch of chapters. Hopefuly. I can do a lot more chapters now since...I HAVE MY OWN LAPTOP DOWN IN MY ROOM THAT I CAN USE WIRELESS WIFI ON! I CAN TYPE CHAPTERS IN MY ROOM WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE! Anyway. As a heads up, I do not own any of the original spells or charaters from Fairy Tail. The newer people/dragons are my fan made characters, so I own them. Well. Here's chapter 5! ENJOY!**

 **Horror!**

"GET HER!" Someone yells, then many dark people with black cloaks explode from the undergrowth.  
"Gajeel. Who are these people?" I ask, getting ready to fight.  
"No. How did they find us?" Gajeel mumbles. I see fear flash in his eyes, that makes me terrified. 'This can not be good if Gajeel is...*gulp*...scared!' I scream in my mind.  
"Who are they?" I ask again, fear growing as the men circle Gajeel and I.  
"Get out of here as fast as you can! I'll hold them off." He commands, transforming his fists to iron clubs.  
"What!? No! I will not leave you, Metalicana, or Universe! I'll fight them off with you guys!" I refuse strongly, ready to strike down the first enemy to make a move.  
"NO! You don't understand! They are part of a dark guild. They kidnap young girls to sell as servants or slaves. The always get sold to people who are cruel and would even work their servants to DEATH!" He explains, leaning in closer to my ear, voice hushed, "They can't find out about your magic what-so-ever. If they do...Only God knows what they'll do to you. Use that spell Universe taught you, the one that blocks anyone from sensing your magic. You'll be safer that way if you happen to get caught. But like HECK am I gonna let that happen!" He punches one of the dark guild members down effortlessly.  
"What about you? They might kill you!" My fear suddenly gives way to worry for my friend who's like an older brother to me, believe it or not. He turns to me, picks me up bridal style, then plows through the rows upon rows of invading, strangly weak, kidnappers. (Or should I say GIRLnapers!) Once we're through, he sets me down, and Metalicana and Universe give battle cries, catapulting from the sky to join the fray. Gajeel and I have a few final moments together.  
"Go over the mountians-." He points behind me and lays a hand on my shoulder, "And find the town Magnolia. Then find the guild Fairy Tail, I'll meet you there someday. You'll be safe there for the time being. Just do me one last thing." He bows his head, and I wait patiently. He suddenly looks me straight in the eyes, his eyes blazing like bloody fire. "Live! Don't change your good heart. Stay good, and live. No matter what happens or what you may go through, promise me, Metalicana, UNIVERSE!, that you'll stay kind hearted like you are now!" Shocked by his vigorous words, I nod stiffly, then more soberly enthusiastic. He gives me one final family like hug, then jumps back into the war after pushing in the direction he told me run in. I start running, visions of this happening with Jarid filling my brain, hand to my aching heart.  
"CYRUS! BEHIND YOU!" Universe's voice screams to me above the war sounds. I spin my head around to look at what she screamed to me about, and I spot a black cloud like mist flying towards me at a fast speed, much faster than I can run. It's a Dark-Magic spell that puts whoever is caught inside it o fall asleep almost instantly. The mist causes it's victim to cough, forcing him/her to breathe in the fumes that knock them out. I narrowly miss getting hit by it, but my dodging motion throws off my balance, causing me to crash to the ground. Behind me a familiar thud and puff of wind makes me look back once again.  
"Get up! Keep going! I'll stop them." Universe calls to me, blocking the pursuing attackers with her tough, scaley body. I stand and start to run again, my heart wrenching about having to leave them to fight without me there to help. 'What if one of them gets hurt or even killed because I won't be there to help!?' I panic inwardly. A few moments after the thought crosses my mind, my biggest nightmare springs to life. A spine rattling horror movie scream peirces the night sky. I slam my feet into the ground, stopping me instantly, and I look back to the source of the scream. What I see tears my heart out, shattering it on the ground. Universe falls to the ground with a following , massive, thump. A sword I've only read about and seen pictures of is making it's debue in my life for the first time. A Dark-Magic-Death-Sword is shoved through Universe's chest and out her back, between her shoulder blades. The sword itself produces a poison that rages through the body in a matter of seconds, eating away at the flesh until nothing is left. (The process for the poison to eat away all flesh on a dragon would take up to an hour. For a human, it would take up to 10 minutes maximum!) With everything Universe has left, she freezes the people with an Ice-Dragon-Roar, then turns her gaze to me, tears in her eyes. (Dragons almost never cry, since it takes great pain, whether it be emotional, physical, or both, to get a dragon to cry.)  
"G-Go...and...live...I-I...love...you...my...Little one." She manages to force the words out in her final shuddering breath, before laying her head down, shine in her eyes fading, and closing her eyes. Her body moves no more.  
"Universe..? Universe!? UNIVERSE! NNOOOOOO!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Uncontrolably, I cry, body racked by each wave of sobs and shuddering breaths. I flee, wanting to obey her final request with everything I have left in me. Being so distracted by Universe's sudden death, I find myself being engulfed by a cloud like mist. I begin to cough through my tears of grief. 'The knock out mist! OH NO! Don't breathe it in, Cyrus. Don't breathe it IN!' I comand myself, silently, but for some reason, I can't stop coughing. That scratchy feeling in my throat won't leave and I can't stop myself from trying to get rid of it, making me cough. My vision blurrs, my legs slowing down, extreme tiredness shadowing all my senses and muscles from anything else.  
"CYRUS!" I hear Gajeel scream, then, as I begin to fall, Black!

 **OKAY! Hope I wasn't too shabby on this. I had a BLAST writing this story! Now, if you want to find out hat happens to my character, Cyrus and Gajeel, then you'll have to check out "Light and Dark Collide 2", my next story! Hope to see you checking it out!**  
 **PS: Please send reviews and tell friends about this story and my other futur ones. I LOVE recieving reviews/messages, and will ALWAYS answer them as soon as I can. My time limit will usually be ithin a day or so once the review is sent. Just a reminder-Light and Dark Collide will be in 4 stories! They are my futur stories 2, 3, and 4. Please keep reading and reviewing.**


End file.
